South Korea
South Korea (Korean: 대한민국 / Daehan Minguk) is the first character in the game. He is instantly unlocked upon downloading the game. He is a 0.5 star opponent in Arcade. If you have any questions about the character South Korea, please ask them here. __TOC__ Playing style As a CPU, South Korea is the slowest of all. His Jump is also really low, which makes him unable to block most Power Shots. He very rarely uses Dash and he plays very defensively. He usually spends most of the match in front of his goal. He never kicks the opponent unless he is also going for the ball or tries to counter his opponents' power shots. Appearance South Korea has black, spiky hair, big black eyes with a gray tint and small ears. He has a scowling face, and he doesn't seem to have a chin. His mouth and nose are small, and he seems generally angry. Power Shot: Blue Aura Shot South Korea's Power Shot is called "Blue Aura Shot". He yells "My Shot!" and shoots the ball horizontally towards the opponent at high speed, which is cloaked in a blue aura. If the opponent does not counter it, he will get pushed back into his own goal and the ball will bounce off the opponent's head. Power shot animation The character's power shot animation is the time between the start of his/her power shot until the end of it. *South Korea's power shot animation is ± 2s. Costume South Korea does not wear a standard costume. Unlock Requirements Download the game. Tips and Tricks South Korea's Power Shot is very easy to block and Counter. To counter, you must jump at the right time and kick. A better way to stop it is to jump right in front of South Korea to block the shot. This makes the shot extremely likely for the ball to deflect into his own net. This isn't hard, and it only requires some practice, but if you know how it works, you will see that South Korea is one of the worst Characters in Head Soccer. However, you mustn't get too close, or the ball will skim over the top of your body, and you will get knocked into the goal with the ball, making him not quite the worst in the whole game. Another good way to save this Power Shot is to jump right in front of South Korea just before he uses his Power Shot. This will most likely end up with the ball in his own goal. History Trivia *South Korea is the very first character in the game. *He is the first Asian Character in the game. *The makers of Head Soccer - D&D Dream Corp. - are from South Korea, that's why the first character in the game is South Korea. *His creator and Voice Actor is Kyoung Min Kim. *When facing him as a CPU in a match, he will remarkably seldom dash or jump. *He is depicted together with Cameroon on the Menu Screen and because he is the best known character, he could be seen as the mascot of Head Soccer. *If you change the language to Korean, he will say "Pewun Tuwaei Shoot!". He is one of a few characters that have their voice changed when you have South Korean selected as your language. The others are Cameroon, Nigeria, USA, Japan and Brazil. * His head structure is /¯). * The South Korean character is also in Head Basketball, where his name is Taemin. References Check also out our page of South Korea on the Head Basketball Wikia. Category:Characters Category:Asian Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Black Haired Characters Category:Black Eyed Characters Category:Characters from Version 1.0 Category:White Characters